


PODFIC of August, 1998 by TabulaXRasa

by Addisonzella



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fight the Future, MSR, Podfic, X files - Freeform, audiofic, msr fanfic, msr podfic, xf podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Podfic:</p><p>FanFiction that is read aloud and then made available for download. Sometimes the author reads, other times friends or fans of the fic. Great while driving or in meetings! Often popular whilst tread-milling, jogging, etc. Lose pounds to podfic!”</p><p>via Urban Dictionary</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC of August, 1998 by TabulaXRasa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabulaxrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [August, 1998](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86863) by [tabulaxrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa). 



X Files Podfic

TITLE: August, 1998  
AUTHOR: TabulaxRasa  
READ BY: Zella (@addison-zella and @xfpodfic on Tumblr)  
TEXT: http://archiveofourown.org/works/86863  
FANDOM: The X Files

Listen on SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/addisonzella/august-1998

_Posted with permission. You’re welcome to reblog on Tumblr, but please don’t re-host anywhere without permission._


End file.
